Clive Holden
Canadian | period = 1990s-present | notableworks = Trains of Winnipeg, Utopia Suite | spouse = Alissa York | website = }} Clive Holden is a Canadian poet and multimedia artistAdventures of Perception, by Scott MacDonald (August, 2009)Poetics today Life Holden was born in Nanaimo, British Columbia. His software-based random compositions, paper-based works, videos and films have been exhibited globally, at: transmediale (Berlin), the Gardiner Museum/CONTACT Festival (Toronto), Images Festival (Toronto), the International Film Festival Rotterdam,the Ryerson Image Centre (Toronto), the European Media Art Festival (Osnabrück), Anthology Film Archives (New York), Kino Arsenal (Berlin), the Muziekgebouw (Amsterdam), Light Industry (Brooklyn), the London International Film Festival, Toronto International Film Festival, the Pacific Cinematheque (Vancouver), and the Bienal Internacional del Cartel en México (Mexico City).Bio, Clive Holden. Web, Apr. 12, 2017. He was the poetry columnist for CBC Radio’s Definitely Not the Opera for 3 years, and produced a poetry documentary broadcast on CBC Television. In 1999 he produced and narrated Citizen Poet Becomes Senior Citizen, a 35-minute CBC Radio documentary feature marking Leonard Cohen’s 65th birthday.Clive Holden, Signature Editions. Web, Apr. 12, 2017. His best-known project is the award-winning "film poem" series Trains of Winnipeg,'Trains of Winnipeg' wins in Denmark, cbc.catrains of winnipeg . clive holden . jason tait . christine fellows . john k. samson a collection of 14 short films featuring Holden's poetry with musical accompaniment by Christine Fellows, John K. Samson, Jason Tait, Steve Bates, and Emily Goodden. Trains of Winnipeg was screened internationally at the International Film Festival, Rotterdam.IFFR screening in 2005 In it is included the haunting short, 18000 Dead In Gordon Head,18,000 Dead in Gordon Head (2001) in which Holden recalls the shooting of a young girl in Gordon Head, a suburb of Victoria. The 18,000 in the title refers to the average number of murders a television viewer has seen by the time they reach the age of 16. His project Utopia Suite,Utopia Suite launched in 2006 at the Holland Festival, Amsterdam,Holland Festival 2006 investigated 21st-century views on utopianism in its broadest sense. Utopia Suite has toured art-galleries through Canada.Foreman Gallery showing the touring Utopia Suite Holden lives in Toronto, Ontario, with his wife, novelist Alissa York. Recognition Holden won the New Vision Award from the Copenhagen Documentary Film Festival / Danish Film Institute. Publications *''Fury: Fictions and films''. Winnipeg, MB: Cyclops Press, 1998. *''Trains of Winnipeg''. Montreal: DC Press, 2002. ISBN: 0-919688-59-4 Trains of Winnipeg, DC Books Canada. Web, Mar. 20, 2019. Audio / video *''Trains of Winnipeg: Poems and music'' (with Christine Fellows, John K. Samson, Jason Tait; music CD). Winnipeg, MB: Cyclops Press / Endearing Records, 2001. *''Trains of Winnipeg: 14 film poems'' (with Christine Fellows, Jason Tait, Steve Bates, & Emily Goodden; DVD). Winnipeg, MB: Cyclops Press, 2004. Except where noted, discoographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results = au:Clive Holden, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 20, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Audio / video *Clive Holden at YouTube *Clive Holden at Amazon.com ;About * Clive Holden author profile at Signature Editions * Clive Holden and Trains of Winnipeg at Maple Music * Clive Holden Official website * [http://www.trainsofwinnipeg.com/ Trains of Winnipeg] *[http://www.nottingham.ac.uk/scope/documents/2009/february-2009/foster.pdf Adapting Lyricism: Clive Holden's Trains of Winnipeg and the lyric in film]" Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Winnipeg Category:Living people Category:Writers from Manitoba Category:Canadian multimedia artists Category:Artists from British Columbia Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Date of birth missing (living people)